1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection station for screening hand luggage and other items carried by persons, having an inspection unit, in particular an X-ray inspection device, a conveyor extending through the inspection unit for conveying the items through the inspection unit, a deposit point located ahead of the conveyer, and a retrieval point located behind the conveyor for the items, and having transport bins that can be placed on the conveyor, in which small items and articles of clothing are placed and conveyed through the inspection unit for screening.
2. Description of the Background Art
For security screening of hand luggage and other items carried by persons, for example for security screening at airports, it is known to use inspection stations with X-ray inspection devices that transradiate the items. The items to be screened are conveyed on a conveyor, typically a conveyor belt, through the inspection unit, which is run by an operator. Located at the entry side ahead of the conveyor is a roller conveyor, which is used for depositing the items to be screened. In a similar manner, a roller conveyor from which the screened items can be retrieved is located at the output side following the conveyor.
In a known manner, transport bins are used for transporting small items (wallets, cell phones, laptops, small backpacks, etc.) and articles of clothing, with the items being placed in the bins. The transport bins containing the items are placed on the conveyor and are conveyed by it through the inspection unit, in exactly the same way as larger items (briefcases, carry-on bags, etc.). After the screening, the items are removed from the bins by the passengers at the retrieval point. After being emptied, the transport bins must be brought back to the entry of the inspection station. For this purpose, they are either carried back by operating personnel, or are lifted up at the retrieval point and transferred to a non-driven roller section and pushed back on it. All known methods are not ergonomic and place considerable physical and time demands on the operating personnel.